wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Grinders (TV series)
Rob Dyrdek's Wild Grinders, recently known as just Wild Grinders, is an American animated series directed and produced by Rob Dyrdek, founder of DC Shoes and Alien Workshop and reality star of Fantasy Factory and Ridiculousness. It was first initiated as a toyline before being materialized as a TV series. The series' shorts and two, different episodes aired on only Moonscoop and Kabillion. On April 27, 2012, Wild Grinders begin its broadcasting on Nickelodeon's sister channel, Nicktoons. The first season committed 26 episodes, that consist of two separate segments. According to the Nick and More website , a second season is confirmed by Dyrdek. The second season was submitted in December 23rd, 2013, prior to the Wild Grinders' Facebook page. In fall of 2014, Wild Grinders is now promoted as one of the NickSports selections. Wild Grinders ended with a series finale, as a two-parter Great Wheels of Fire, on February 12, 2015. After the release of Great Wheels of Fire, the show has a marathon, consisting every episode from both seasons, before it has re-runs later on. It aired reruns on Nicktoons from march to December 25 2015 The official Nicktoons site for Wild Grinders was moved to the original Nick site, almost having all of its episodes removed; only four episodes are shown. Development During development: The Wild Grinders characters made their first appearance in October 10, 2008, additionally its official website. Synopsis The skateboard themed series features the crazy hijinks and shenanigans of an energetic and thrill seeking skate-boarding pre-teen Lil Rob (based on the series's creator) and his best friends: Meaty, a British Bulldog with a hip edge (based on Meaty, a dog that the real Rob Dyrdek owns); Goggles, Rob's nerdy but loyal and kind-hearted best friend; and a host of other zany kids from the neighborhood, as well as Lil Rob’s ugly majestic parents and older teenage sister. Season 2 Description A 15-second video is posted on both Instagram and Facebook, which there are a few voiceovers of Rob Dyrdek, portarying the voice of Lil' Rob continuously. The very first GIF rough draft of Lil' Rob is shown at the beginning of the video; among this process, Lil Rob's "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?" reaction is posted for the very first time on an in-progress season 2. On an almost-near zoom in, Tracy Tubera, the head artist, makes an unspeakable cameo, showing a surprised reaction by himself. On August 14, 2013, Rob Dyrdek proclaimed that the second season will be confirmed in December 23, 2013. New characters, such as Jagger Eaton, and his robot form, Jagger 2.0, will make major appearances in Season 2. Like its predecessor, the second season ordered 26 episodes. Cast The cast is written in the format of production order, comparing to episodic format. Voice Actors *'Rob Dyrdek': Lil Rob, Gene, Todd Topdeck. *'Sterling "Steelo" Brim': Meaty (Season 1) *'Lee Harrell': Meaty (Season 2), Talking Bull (Demolition Man, Man), Bigfoot (Call of the Wild Grinder) *'Yuri Lowenthal' (credited as Jimmy Benedict):''' Goggles, Jack Knife, Emo Crys (Online episodes, uncredited), Spitball, Officer Lackowski, Prince Xavier, Squeak, Dino, many audiences. *Cam Clarke:Emo Crys, Track Hucksterball, Jankins, Freddy, Agent 2 of Areas 50 and 1/2, Dead Narrator (ep S1-26), Papa Calzoni, many audiences. *Kel Mitchell: Jay Jay, Chip Fligginton, Queen of Moronico, Skatey the Skunk, Justin 4.0, The Invulnerable Snowman (The Amaazing Racers), many audiences. *Chanel West Coast: Flipz *Erin Fitzgerald: Stubford Hucksterball, Denise, Patty, Kate & Mary, Agent 1 of Areas 50 and 1/2, Fro-Yo Yubari (ep S2-02), Gino, many audiences. *'''Tracy Tubera: Captain Grindstar, Patty (Golden Grinders) *'Bill Schultz': Commander Schultz *'Rachel Curran': Butter Knife Guest Stars Chris Cole: Himself Jagger Eaton: Himself Credits *'Steven Valliance:' Voice Director *'Anna M. Rice:' Music Composer *'Tracy Tubera:' Main Character Designer *'Christian Duguay:' Creative Consultant *'Jaco Caraco:' Main Title Song Assistant *'Todd M. Schultz:' Main Title Song Assistant *'Bill Schultz:' Main Title Song Assistant *'Mark Cappello:' Location Designer *'Tom Baasner:' Location Designer *'Tony Mitchell:' Background Supervisor *'Andrew Holland:' Background Color Keys, Character Color Designer *'Andrew Power:' Character Designer *'James Dalziel:' Animatic Editor *'Juan Cruz Baldassarre:' Offline Editor *'James Boyd:' Lip Assignment *'Telegael:' Post Production and Pre-Production Services *'Edna Boner:' Post Production Supervisor Episode Directors *'Guy Vasilovich:' Golden Grinders *'Tyree Dillihay:' The Lost Skate Spot *'Ron Doucet:' Season 1 Director *'Rod Amador:' Season 2 Director Writers *'Christian Duguay:' Online episodes, Never Skate With Unicorns *'Dan Danko & Tom Mason:': Episodes 1-2, Biggest Sellout *'Alex Nussbaum:' Shark Attack Storyboard Artists *'Tyree Dillihay:' Online episodes *'Guy Vasilovich:' Golden Grinders *'Lane Lureas:' Golden Grinders *'Dan Knapp:' Golden Grinders *'Joe Garcia:' Golden Grinders *'Kenny Tompkins:' Golden Grinders *'Mauricio Pardo:' The Lost Skate Spot *'Dylan Edwards:' Episode 1 *'Mirco Chen:' Shark Attack, Episode 3 Home Plate Entertainment Crew *'Marie Brand:' Consulting Producer *'Tyree Dillihay:' Creative Consultant *'Ruth Vincent:' Co-Producer *'Laura Forst:' Production Coordinator *'Frank Chad Muniz:' Script Muniz Wild Grinders LLC *'Jeremy Larner:' Executive Producer *'Geoffrey Taylor:' Co-Producer *'Talisha Romero:' Rob Dyrdek's Assistant Copernicus Studios *'Alex Busby:' Production Manager *'Murray Bain:' Storyboard Supervisor *'John Shaw:' Assistant Director *'Glenna Jeffers:' Accountant and Contractor *'Paul Rigg:' Accountant and Contractor Moonscoop *'Liz Young:' Co-Executive Producer *'Michael Bujniewicz:' Associate Producer *'Steve Rosen:' EVP & CFO *'Mary Parkinson:' VP of Business Affairs International Release Etymology *'Detonadores' is simply translated as "detonators" in Portuguese. Reception Production Wild Grinders was produced in a flash animation, and its first animation is found in 2010, and following in 2012 with a new animation set in Nicktoons. Rob Dyrdek, Kel Mitchell and Channel West Coast reprise their roles as their respective characters. Tracy Tubera and (presumably) Yuri Lowenthal also returned to participate in the series; however, they were given different characters. Tubera played his in-show character Captain Grindstar, while Lowenthal plays Goggles, Jack Knife, and Spitball; as well as many minor characters. Even though it's unknown that Lowenthal provided to be the voice of Emo Crys, he was replaced by Cam Clarke to play the role of this character as the TV series was in production. The television series adds new voice actors Cam Clarke, Erin Fitzgerald, and Sterling "Steelo" Brim, as well as adding major differences that were not related to the two online episodes. Lee Harrell replaced Brim as the voice of Meaty in the second season. Review Wild Grinders was universally panned by viewers and critics, with approximately a 1/10 rating by IMDb and a 2/10 on TV.com. Wild Grinders is proclaimed so far to be the #1 worst cartoon show made by Nickelodeon. Wild Grinders is criticized for the episodes' plot cliches, as well as stereotypical character designs and abhorrent character development. Older viewers complain that the Wild Grinders television series is recklessly a rip-off and reboot combined of Rocket Power, another Nickeloedeon animated show, with slight to moderate similarities of not just Rocket Power itself but Johnny Test (for example, the formula of a male, preteen protagonist and his anthropomorphic, talking dog, and the arch-enemy who has a short height and a plump body figure). Viewers also joked that Wild Grinders is "related" the adult Filipino-American animated series, The Nutshack, claiming that some of the workers from that cartoon also worked on Wild Grinders. Social Feed Wild Grinders' social feeds were poorly managed during the series' run. With a plethora of extreme hiatuses, its social feed status halted somewhere in 2015 and 2016. Marketing The series' episodes is only available in ITunes, Amazon, and other media sites. Each half of the seasons have a price of $19.99. The Wild Grinders official Facebook and Instagram pages announced that the first Wild Grinders DVD is scheduled to be released on March 17, 2015, dubbed as "The Adventures of Captain Grindstar", consisting episodes that either relate or do not relate to the Wild Grinders becoming superheroes and the main Captain Grindstar, along with a comic book that can be rarely hidden in the case. The DVD debuted in Target and Walmart stores, with speculation that sales were overwhelmingly abysmal. Other Media In June 2014, it was announced that a Wild Grinders mobile game is being developed for iPhone, iPad and Android by Bubble Gum Interactive. The game is slated to launch in September 2014, and was officially titled as Wild Grinders Downhill Grind. It was later removed from every platform years later for unknown reasons. On November 25th, 2014, the Wild Grinders Twitter page announced that it produced a comic book that is noted as a "premiere issue", titled as "Wild Grinders: Comic Book Adventures". Though, its whereabouts of its release date is not confirmed, and secondly, it is unknown whether it is a fraud or not. The first comic issue attached to the first Wild Grinders DVD is presented, with the other issues in progress. No news about the production of other comics were heard as time passed. Trivia *The Wild Grinders' new animations (from the TV series) make first appearances in the invasion video shown on Youtube; though their previous voice actors or tones from former online episodes were kept intact, until Nicktoons released their television series to switch voice actors. *Viewers thought that Wild Grinders is ridiculously a ripoff of Rocket Power, another Nickelodeon animated series which is shut down in 2004. *Another fact is that viewers teased that Wild Grinders is the "successor" of the Filipino-American, adult-animated sitcom, The Nutshack. **A few claimed that the animators behind The Nutshack have worked on Wild Grinders. Gallery Video References Category:Wild Grinders